


Break Our Balance

by mangamaniac48



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Desert AU, Explicit Smut, Harem, M/M, Makoto gets a harem of pretty boys, Multiple Partners, PWP, a sorry excuse of a plot for smut really, and screws them silly really, gou and seijuurou are only hinted in this fic sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin are both desert princes vying for the throne of Iwatobi. Makoto, the capable eldest, is far more likely and more suited than Rin to get the throne. However Rin’s got his eye on the prized member of Makoto’s harem – Haruka Nanase, and he’s willing to go to war to claim him. </p><p>Desert AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Our Balance

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I think I just wanted to write as much gratuitous smut as I could, I’m sorry. Kidding, I’m not sorry. This is my first non-reader-insert fic for years, so yeah… But anyways, I also really wanted Makoto to have a harem heehee. Hope you enjoy~ Also when I say oil, I don’t mean cooking oil okay, but “sticky plant oils”. Even though oil isn’t supposed to be a lubricant anyway, I have no idea what else they could use in a desert setting. I even googled ancient lubricants ... ;u;

Prince Rin, a bastard of the Iwatobi royal family, had been second all his life. He lived in the shadow of perfect Prince Makoto Tachibana, the first in line for the throne of Iwatobi. He was the people’s second favourite Prince, the first obviously being the charismatic and caring Makoto. He was second most likely to get the throne of the kingdom of Samezuka, a militant state which was currently being ruled over by Seijurou Mikoshiba, the son of his father’s favourite general. 

And of course, being the bastard son, he wasn’t given the chance to have his harem. Though Rin hardly cared for a harem as such, he did have his eye on his childhood companion, Haruka Nanase. 

Haruka was one of the few people that Rin cared about. Rin felt that he could truly relate to Haruka, and vice versa, as Haruka too was a bastard son, but of an unknown courtesan. While Makoto stayed inside the palace to learn the teachings of becoming a king, Rin and Haruka played outside in the lush gardens. 

Haruka would always dip into the giant fountain in the very middle. Knowing this, Rin would yell “Race you to the fountain!” and they’d run off, pulling off their clothes to the distress of Rin’s attendants. After they went back to get their clothes, Rin and Haru would always be scolded lightly, though everyone knew it would happen again the next time.

“It’s nice lying here,” said Rin as they floated in the pool. Haruka made a noise in agreement. The leafy palm trees shaded them from the hot sun, the crisp clear water cooling their skin. Feeling daring, Rin reached out to hold Haruka’s outstretched hand, and took it gently. Haruka’s eyes widened, before returning the hold. They sat there, bathing in the sunlight and the water, listening to the chirrup of crickets and distant hustle of attendants. 

Rin closed his eyes briefly as he remembered the conversation he had that morning with his father.

_”You understand your position as the second son, do you not? As much as I dislike the prospect of imagining such a thing, one must be prepared… in the case that your elder brother passes away. You will begin the lessons that Makoto has tomorrow.”_

_“But father, I just want to swim and play with Haruka!”_

_“…I see. If that’s the case, tomorrow I’ll be sending you to Samezuka for several years. There, perhaps you’ll learn your duties, and respect and love for your country, which you desperately need.”_

_“You can’t make me!! You can’t!! Why does Makoto get to stay here with Haruka and not me?”_

_“You’re my son and still a prince of this country. You WILL learn respect. How typical of you to not agree. At this rate, you will never succeed Makoto in anything.”_

_Rin hissed, looking down at the floor and clenched his fists. Tears of shame filled his eyes but he refused to let them drop, opting to turn on the spot and stomp out, before slamming the door behind him.  
_

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Rin smiled a little bitterly. With a splash, Haruka sat up in the fountain. 

“What… what do you mean?” 

Rin closed his eyes for a few seconds before sitting up as well. 

“Don’t worry, Haruka. It’s not permanent. I’m just leaving to go to Samezuka for a couple of years. It’s for studies and stuff.” He left out the part about being a replacement for Makoto, should the eldest be assassinated by some traitor or warring nation. Though unlikely due to Makoto’s popularity, the king really was prepared should such an event occur.

Haruka nodded, but his eyes were downcast, his dark lashes lowered. 

It suddenly hit Rin how much it would hurt to leave Haruka. Leaning over, he chastely kissed Haruka on the cheek. Large blue eyes stared at him in surprise at the action. Blushing, Haruka returned the kiss on Rin’s cheek. 

“I’ll come back for you, okay?” The maroon-haired boy grinned. 

“Prince Rin!” An attendant came running over. “Put on your clothes, His Majesty wants to see you!” 

Rin gave one last grin to Haruka and waved at the dark haired boy. Haruka lifted his hand to give a little wave in return, then Rin turned to leave him. 

In the years that had gone by, Rin had studied in the distant coastal kingdom before usurping General Seijurou as a leader. Though it was claimed that the young general had cheerfully stepped down from his role, there were rumours as to how it really happened. Some said that Rin took advantage of his sister’s betrothal to blackmail the leader, while others believed that Rin had imprisoned the young man. The wildest rumour that passed around was that Rin had actually killed Seijurou and used desert voodoo magic to revive the corpse as his political puppet! 

Nevertheless, Rin had conquered a kingdom. He had become number one. And with this rush of power, he had set his sights in conquering Iwatobi. He had not even gone home once during those years, even when he received news that his father had passed away. At the very least though, he knew that he _had_ to become king of Iwatobi, that it was the only way that he could prove, at last, that he was better than his elder half-brother.

“Matsuoka-sama!” Rin sighed as his over-enthusiastic advisor bustled over. “Now that we’ve arrived, we need to greet His Majesty and –”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin dismissed, before ambling off in the general direction of the garden, leaving the grey-haired young man to deal with all the official matters. Rin only cared about seeing Haruka. That’s all that mattered, right? He had to make sure that Haruka, _his_ Haruka, was still okay. 

Rin stooped down to run a hand through the fountain’s water, disturbing the reflection of the moon. This was where he and Haruka had swam and played in a few years ago… He wondered what Haruka would look like. 

“Y-you must be Prince Tachibana!” Rin gave the attendant who had passed by a cold glare. The attendant blushed in embarrassment upon realising her mistake. He hated that name, hated what it meant, that he was merely property of the king, and was simply a “spare,” so he had taken on his mother’s maiden name as a form of… rebellion.

“Pardon me, Prince Matsuoka, but the king is currently busy as he didn’t expect Your Highness to arrive so early, so he wanted us to serve you refreshments and will be down shortly, so if you could just wait in the dining room –”

Rin scowled at her before moving towards the sandstone building. Not like he came here for his goody-goody brother anyway. He didn’t want to be reminded of being the _second_ son, the son that could never do well. A part of Rin wanted to confront Makoto, show him how he had grown and was now a _threat_ and for Makoto to watch out. But he knew that his brother, being the insufferable “perfect” son, would smile and be irritatingly good-natured and _dear lord how he hated him._

“Matsuoka-sama!” called Nitori, running over towards him. “The king isn’t ready yet so we have time to go over what you need to say to him. I think –”

“I want to see Haruka.” Rin noticed that the air around the king’s attendants seemed to still a little. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like that atmosphere at all. 

Looking around, he grabbed the forearm of one attendant. “Where is he?!” 

“He’s busy right now.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit! Where. Is. Haruka?!” 

“He’s… occupied with the king.” 

***

Large hands pulled off the striped blue-and-yellow chunari, before slipping underneath the dark haired male’s choli, causing it to ride up to reveal two dusky nipples. He tweaked them gently, his fingertips roughened with callouses due to constant sword practice and the friction caused the young man beneath him to mewl with pleasure. Makoto moved to push Haruka onto his bed, straddling the dark haired male as soon as his back touched the silk sheets. Leaning down, Makoto took a pert nipple in his mouth, and suckled, rolling the bud around with his tongue and scraping it gently with his teeth. Haruka keened with desire and with a soft suctioning motion, Makoto pulled off. He gave the same treatment to the other bud before moving to lick and kiss down Haruka’s stomach, leaving soft red marks in his wake. 

Makoto grinned at the bulge in Haruka’s harem pants, and palmed it through the thin fabric. Haruka gave a gasp of pleasure at the contact, bucking against the large hand wantonly, before the king gently pulled his pants down to reveal Haruka’s semi-erect cock. He gave the underside a languid upwards lick, his tongue picking up a drop of precum and giving the slit a gentle lap. Sliding his hands underneath Haruka’s buttocks, he angled the dark haired man’s ass upwards. 

With one hand, he reached for a glass bottle resting on the bedside table, and unscrewed it. He poured some of the special oil on Haruka, watching as drops slid down the cleft of his ass. Haruka shivered as the warm, viscous liquid slid down his skin. The king dipped two fingers into the pot and slid his index into Haruka, who gave a soft cry at the penetration. Makoto buried his finger to the knuckle, gauging Haruka’s reaction. His normally calm face was straining against the pleasure, cheeks flushed, dilated blue eyes framed by fluttering long lashes. Makoto pumped his finger out and then back in, watching as Haruka’s soft pink lips fell half open, spilling out soft sounds of delight. 

Makoto slid in another finger in the next thrust, wriggling the two digits inside. It looked obscene, the tight hole sucking up his tanned fingers with wet noises. The hole would contract and expand as Haruka clenched, revelling in the slick intrusions sliding around inside him. Haruka shamelessly bucked against the pleasure, gasping as the king twisted the fingers inside him. He couldn’t hold on for much longer, and Makoto had barely received any relief! 

Haruka reached for Makoto’s cock and lightly took it in his hand. The king groaned at the soft touch of the cool slender fingers wrapped around his cock. Haruka tried to sit up, only to be given a light warning spank on the thigh. 

“Haruka, behave,” Makoto grinned. Those normally bright blue eyes, now dark with desire, blinked at him. 

“But I need… to suck your cock – ah!” 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll really lose control. Those lewd noises and faces you were making – ” Makoto twisted his fingers inside Haruka, who gave a soft whine, to emphasise his point. “Are you ready?”

Haruka nodded, reaching for the pot of oil, and Makoto poured some onto his palm. The dark-haired man resumed stroking the king’s hard cock, sliding slick fingers over the petal-like membrane. His fingertips traced the thick vein before sliding his thumb over the slit. Makoto groaned, leaning down to give Haruka an open-mouthed kiss, slipping his tongue into Haruka’s mouth. Haruka gave made soft noises of approval as Makoto swept his tongue through Haruka’s mouth, playfully flicking at Haruka’s tongue. 

Makoto pulled his fingers out, causing Haruka to sigh at the suddenly empty feeling. The king then caught Haruka’s wrist, ceasing the delicious movements of his slender hand. He teasingly slid his cock against Haruka’s, before positioning the tip to Haruka’s hole, spreading it open with his thumbs. Slowly, he slipped in, relishing in the slick, tight warmth, sliding in until Haruka was completely full of his cock. The sight of Haruka’s pretty hole stretched out by his cock entranced Makoto, breathing a little heavily as he noticed oil spilling out of Haruka and onto his pale, inner thighs.

The king swung Haruka’s leg over his shoulder, causing him to grind against the dark haired man. Haruka groaned at the sensation of being stuffed with Makoto’s hardness. He thrust against Haruka, who bucked in response. Makoto poured the last bit of oil onto Haruka’s cock and lightly held it in one hand. With great coordination, the king made sure to thrust into Haruka in alternate strokes to pumping him, watching as he stretched him. 

Makoto angled his thrusts upwards a little and the dark haired man cried out as the motion causes Makoto’s cock to hit against his prostate. It feels so good that he can’t think straight, and all Haruka wants to do is bathe in the feeling, let it wash over him in waves as he bucks up, grinding his hips against his king’s, not caring who hears his perverted moans and the lewd noises caused by being fucked by Makoto. Haruka keened before succumbing to the pleasure, coming over his own stomach. His automatic tightening and deliciously wet contractions had Makoto coming soon after, revelling in the white hot pleasure. 

***

“Let me see him, you fuckers!” Rin shouted, bowling over several guards with skilled punches. The attendant’s words swirled around his mind. What the fuck did it mean? A part of Rin knew perfectly well what it meant, what it _entailed_ , but he very desperately did not want to believe it. Not while he was away, it just wasn’t fair, it was exactly what he was so worried about… that Haruka would be taken away from him by the one person he despised. The one who bested him in everything except Haruka’s affections and now that too was taken from him… 

He stormed into his brother’s chambers, and some inexplicable force grasped inside his heart as he saw the silhouettes of two figures on the bed through the sheer fabric that was draped all over the frame. A part of him hesitated but he walked over and forced aside the fabric. Oh how he wished he had just stayed with his stupid overenthusiastic advisor because seeing it was even worse, seeing a flushed, half-naked Haruka (and how he had developed so _nicely_ , his body built and muscled) being held by a very sated Makoto was just wrong, wrong, wrong. 

Makoto started, surprise and embarrassment flitting across his face, before breaking out into that same insufferably happy smile. 

“Rin!” He said in delight, voice just a little husky from his earlier _activities_. “I didn’t think you’d be back so early! It’s been a long time!” 

All Rin could think was red, red, red. Haruka didn’t even look at him, those stark stunning sapphire eyes trained on the lush cushion next to his head, which had suddenly become much more interesting than his childhood friend. Rin hated it, and for a second he’s torn between just leaving in a rage and teaching Makoto a lesson by beating the fuck out of his stupid older brother. He hated it so much and at the moment, he hated _himself_ so much for being so naïve as to believe that Haruka really would wait for him. After all people change, don’t they? Just to suit themselves. 

So Rin gave a grunt of affirmation instead, before turning away and storming out of the room. He felt like an idiot, just a dumb, dumb idiot. He did not catch Makoto’s look of genuine concern despite practically being caught fucking his little brother’s childhood friend, nor Haruka’s fleeting guilty expression, and even if he did it would only have further aggravated him. So he fled.

Nitori rushed up to him and implored him to calm down. He didn’t want to, he wanted to drown in this pool of molten fury, let it swallow him up. 

Instead, he let Nitori lead him to the room that Rin was supposed to stay in for the duration of the trip. Nitori knew that there’s only one way that he can calm Rin down, and it’s at the expense of himself and his dignity. He knew that if he were Haruka, he’d only have to say a few soothing words to placate Rin but he’s not Haruka and never could be. 

Nitori’s eyes are blue like Haruka’s, but much softer. Rin knew he should be gentle with his advisor but all he could feel is the dull pain of betrayal. He’s far more inclined to just let it out, to feel Nitori shudder under him, to bite at his soft flesh and leave angry red marks. Would Nitori too fall under the spell of his much more capable elder brother? He hated that thought, to have another one of his to be taken from him. Oh, Nitori didn’t even mean that much to him compared to Haruka, but his pride would be rattled beyond belief. 

Rin made sure to use oil, he didn’t want to hurt Nitori too much, but he liked to add the pain element, and the heated buzz that begins in his lower stomach is a welcome relief to combat how much he had _hurt_ that day. The writhing, lithe form of Nitori underneath him, pale skin marked with his teeth and kisses, hips bruised from how hard Rin grips while ramming into him, calms his fury. 

His fingers dug into Nitori’s thighs as he sloppily pulled in and out of his advisor. Nitori whimpered and keened as he was continually filled with Rin’s cock. He’s so stretched out but he wanted more, to have Rin do unspeakably dirty things to him. He whimpered as Rin takes it out on him, calling him names, calling him a cock slut and his little whore. He wanted Rin to chain him, to break him, to fuck him so hard he can’t walk properly and so that everyone knows how he’s very much a sex slave to his beloved leader of Samezuka. 

Rin slid out and pulled Nitori to a sitting position before aiming his cock at his advisor’s lips. Nitori knew what to do, licking and sucking at the hardness, eyes tearing as Rin occasionally thrusted into his throat. Oil thickly trailed down his thighs, his abused hole leaking and twitching around the thing that’s not there anymore, that’s now in his mouth. 

“Maybe I should call some servants here to watch me ravage you,” Rin growled and Nitori whimpered around his leader’s cock. He wanted it very much, to have people gape as he’s humiliated in front of them. He imagined the shocked looks of servants, watching him be degraded and claimed. “You like that idea, huh, you little slut…” 

Rin yanked Nitori’s mouth open and pulled himself free. He had an idea of sorts. He grabbed the bejewelled oil pot and bent Nitori’s thighs against him so that they were almost parallel with the bed. He held the tip of the spout to Nitori’s hole and poured it in. Nitori cried out as the warm oil slid inside him. 

Rin positioned himself at Nitori’s entrance before ramming in, drawing cries from his advisor. Rin then reached for his still-sheathed dagger and slid the tip of the handle against where he was connected with Nitori. Nitori’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“It’s n-n-not gonna fit,” he whispered raggedly. Rin ignored him, slipping in a finger first while he’s still inside the smaller man. He stretched Nitori’s hole out, letting it lewdly expand as he add more fingers to loosen him up. When he finally deemed it loose enough, he slid part of the handle in, the dagger at an odd angle as he couldn’t really align it with his own cock. Nitori clutched at the sheets as Rin roughly shoved himself and the handle in and out of his hole, letting oil drip down onto the sheets.

Rin hissed at how tight Nitori was around him. He ground against Nitori, who gasped at the enhanced sensitivity. Rin pulled out the handle and set a brutal pace. Nitori twitched around him, missing the extra intrusion that made him feel nice and stuffed. Rin thrust deeply once more, causing Nitori to finally be undone and clench around Rin, milking him. Rin held on, gritting his teeth, and when Nitori finally stopped clamping around him, pulled out and came all over his face. 

Rin collapsed beside his advisor, heart beating twice as fast as it normally did. The betrayal by Haruka was a dull, distant memory as he basked in the afterglow of such a session. Perhaps all he did was use Nitori, but the younger man never complained anyway, so it was fine, surely. 

That was his last thought as exhaustion claimed him and lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah… definitely an excuse for smut without a plot (laughs). Oh well. :3


End file.
